Of Earth & Fire
by iHeartE.D
Summary: Ren is a former farm girl, blessed with sun-kissed hair and an ability to win people over. Gin is a gang member with nothing to lose. What happens when Earth and Fire tangle together in the big City? An interpretation of Mako & Bolin's parents. Dark and sensuous, rated M for later chapters. R&R. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atla or LoK, everything belongs to their respected owners. This story and new characters are mine. Enjoy!**

_Chapter One: Ren's Journey_

The waves of the newly built Yue bay lap against the sides of the large barge I have taken to travel here. I admire the name as I think of it. What could have brought this name to mind for the founder's? Was this worth it for them? Was it worth the journey for me? Worth the sea-sickness and unfortunate lack of sleep? I hoped so. The monument of Avatar Aang is still being built as we pass it and I can see the Air Acolyte Temple just beyond the statue on a small and secluded island. In awe, I lean over the side of the boat and close my eyes against the breeze. Sea salt. I have dreamt of this day for 3 long, anxious years. If there was ever any doubt that I might not make it here, I left it back home with my family on that sad, little patch of Earth Kingdom dirt my family strived to keep healthy and useful. Any product of that farm had no interest of mine. I despised the farm and I despised my mother's silly name she had christened me with: Margren. I shortened it to 'Ren' as I thought it suited me better and sounded far less _outlandish_. My mother never agreed to that and always preferred to call me by the name I was christened with. As if I was not already strange enough with my foreign blonde hair and green eyes, the name only added to the oddity that was me and I loathed the relative attention to it.

Could I really be the only blonde earthbender in a small village of the same type? I was. They all had an image of who young Margren was: The farmer's daughter, a chubby little sun-haired girl (though I was not chubby), a prize to be won as a woman, and a child with nothing to gain from life but her family's farm. I refuted that fact and argued constantly. Why should I succumb to my parents wishes when it was their dream to have agriculture pouring out of every orifice? I saw no fit reason to continue their legacy. Thankfully, my younger brother was born and all those hopes and dreams my parents had for me flew out the window. Thank the spirits. After his birth, I was left to my own devices. I practiced and perfected my earthbending, which my brother was born without, and continued my studies. I strived for knowledge so that I could become an asset rather than a product.

Around my 19th birthday, I heard the news. A city was to be built under the watchful eye of our Avatar, Aang, and his friends; Toph Beifong, Sokka, Katara, and Fire Lord Zuko. Surely, this was the news of the century. Construction was already under way by my 20th birthday and I had begun to save up for a boat ticket by working in various places. I once held four jobs that earned me half my ticket money. My future was in Republic City and no one was to stop me, not even the marriage proposals that came pouring in from every crevice of our little village. Young men and older men lined up at our door just to catch a glimpse of me. Some were so bold as to even strike a proposal in the middle of my shopping.

If it was not so funny, I might have been angry, and I declined them all. Kindly, of course. Why start something one cannot finish when all that is in my vision is the smooth sailing to Republic City when I turned 22? It was to be my birthday present to myself. I figured that with all of my work related experience, I might find one measly paying job to get myself started.

Those two years since I was 20 have long passed and I stepped on the barge just a week ago without looking back. My parents said their goodbyes at the farm and did not follow me, as I wished, and I have not looked back since. To look back would be to regret and feel sorrowful for what I had given up, which was nothing more than a few offers of marriage and a small farm that I did not want nor care to have. The road from here on out would be tricky to travel and I expected there to be obstacles, but such a place as Republic City must have so many opportunities that I would not fall short, right?

As the boat docked, I gathered my few belongings and joined the crowd of new comers. For a few moments of my own, I stood paralyzed by amazement. The people bustled along, dressed far different from myself, the buildings dared to touch the sky, and I felt incredibly small. Propelled forward by the passenger's behind me, I fell into step and began my search for a place to stay. A place where I could call my own. A place where I would finally be known as Ren, a farm girl no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Disclaimer: I do not own this world or the characters, but the new characters and storyline are mine. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: Ultimatum_

The apartment I found is furnished, but not with anything overly lavish. The walls are bare and a simple shade of cream. A bed rests in the corner beneath a window and the kitchen is beside it with a small table and little wooden chair to match. The restroom is in a closet sized room with a wash bowl they call a sink and a mirror just above it. I found a wash tub earlier beneath my bad, which I assumed I would be bathing in. The land lady showed me around the place, teaching me how to use the wood cook stove so that I could warm my bath water, and advising me to lock my door at night before I go to bed.

"Isn't this a safe place?" I asked her, setting my bags down on the bed and taking a seat myself to test it out. It is hard, but considering my bed at home, I decide that it is much softer.

"During the day? Yes. During the night? Have someone walk you home. I would suggest a strong, burly looking man like your neighbor. He is a waterbender." The old woman gestures out the door and to the right. She is a crone with brightly colored garb. I cannot tell what she is by her outfit and feel foolish.

"Do you bend as well?"

"No. I am an old gypsy woman, but my son is a firebender. You may see him out and about every now and then. He passes through to say 'hello' to me." Her voice was gentle and lost the rusty edge. I sensed there was a strong maternal bond between her and this son she spoke of. I was about to ask his name when a ragged looking young man in black and red appeared at my door, disheveled and pale. He spied me on the bed and his expression was of shock. Then the old crone followed my gaze and gave a great squeal of delight.

"Nolan! Speak of the-!"

"Ma, I need to speak with you." His curious eyes never left mine as he beckoned his mother with his gloved hands. Their voices were hushed in the hallway and I could not hear them, but sooner or later the old crone reappeared, unusually uncomfortable.

"Do you have any more questions?" She urged.

"No."

"Then I must be going. Your first month rent is due in four days." My stomach sunk at that point. I found myself panicking over the four days she had given me to find a job to earn that money. I spent all of my money on the ticket and some necessary items before my journey, but I forgot to save up for rent. With her deadline in mind, I abandoned my new home and went out looking for a job. The sooner I jumped on this task, the sooner I would find someone worth giving me the chance.

But, as it turns out, all is not silver and gold on these streets. Construction kept me from finding a decent place to work and I would never be considered for that kind of task. I was a woman and I had never handled tools before. Plus, they had organized pictures and measurements of what needed to be built in that specific manner. My mind reeled at the thought of even attempting to read such an article of paper. It would be near impossible. However, I haven't given up hope yet. I know there is someone bound to give me a job and I look for two more days. Each day I go out though, I am always concerned with the landlady's son, Nolan, who continues to spy on me from the same corner across the street. Friends surround him and look me up and down. I suppress the fear building up in my stomach and remember that I am an earthbender. If I'm attacked, I could easily defend myself, even if it is men that try to overpower me. Besides, I am more afraid of never finding a job and my rent is due in one day.

During my third day since my arrival, I thought I had found the perfect job, only to be shot down by the owner's wife. She ran me out of the store and I could hear her angry, pitchy screams directed at her husband about me. I'm more than positive that I heard the word 'letch' and 'pervert' tossed around more than once. That was my last chance. I returned home that night with an empty stomach and heavy heart. Tomorrow, the old woman would approach me and ask for money that I did not have. I would be stuck here. I could not go home because there was nothing left to be gained and I would be homeless, nothing to be salvaged from this wretched situation. I feel the tears sting my eyes and reach for the staircase railing when I slam into something hard.

"I'm so sorry!" I bow, rubbing my sore nose. A deep chuckle laces my ears with a devilish sound and I struggle to find my center.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention, yes?" His voice is deep with a husky rasp. His whispers must bring many girls to their knees if his looks don't, and as I see his face, I know that he uses it to overpower women like myself. He is middle aged and dark skinned with amber eyes. His black hair is brightened by the white and gray, but it is hardly noticeable in this night light. He's dressed well for a man in this part of town and I notice is gold ring with a red jewel inside. I swallow hard.

"There she is!" I hear a voice behind me. "Finally came back, just like I said she would, boss."

I sneak a glance behind me and feel my skin go utterly cold. Like ice. It is the land lady's son and his friends. They are all dressed similar with one gold ring on each of their fingers, the dominant hand that holds an individual flame. All firebender's. A heavy hand lands on my shoulder, gently but with authority.

"Why don't we take this conversation upstairs?"

"This way." I swallow hard. There is no way I can bend my way out of this kind of situation. So, I lead them all up to my room where I light a few lamps and stand before the man they call their boss. He sits at my table with hands crossed, leaning close like a spotted lizard-snake about to strike. He smiles.

"What is your name?"

"Ren. Just Ren."

"My men tell me that you just arrived, is that correct?" His voice is alluring and sensual. It says, 'trust me', but I know better.

"Yes, sir."

"They told me you were beautiful, but they did not say that you were a sparkling ruby." He leans back and licks his lips. I shiver.

"What do you want with me?" I hear the slightest quiver in my voice and know that he has control over me. He knows, too. It's why he takes his time answering by avoiding the question.

"It would be a shame to see such a rare beauty disappear, don't you think boys?" The men agree on queue. "I hardly think I'll ever be able to find a young lady as mature and lovely. Especially one whose hair reminds me of the sun. Yes?"

They agree again.

"If it's money that you want, I'm afraid I have none." I try to reason as softly as I can. The man laughs with a boom, like thunder, and he rises from his seat. I feel his eyes on me, travelling up and down my body. The feeling of vulnerability sets in as his hands trace my jaw line and down to my breasts where he relinquishes his touch.

"I know that. It's why I'm here." He murmurs into my ear, wrapping a casual arm around my waist and furthering his violation of my body.

"You want to help me?" My breathing hitches and I don't feel safe anymore.

"You could say that."

"What then?"

"A deal." He pulls short of just touching my bottom.

"A deal?"

"Become a part of my gang, dance at our night club, sleep with our clients, and I won't leave you to rot in this big city." His deal is full of trickery and the idea of offering my body up to a high roller causes me to wretch in disgust. I feel confused and lost. He's twisted my arm. My hesitance causes him to continue explaining as he walks towards the door.

"Know that if you refuse, I will make sure you find no way to provide for yourself. Once I walk out this door with your refusal to do as I say, then this offer is negated. The city will become a prison for you. Try to leave, and I will give the word. You become a hit and my men will dispose of you in any which manner that they please. That, my lovely gem, is a promise." He takes the door knob in hand and gives me one last look. "And I always keep my promise."

I feel like a wave of air has knocked me off my feet and I fall to the ground. This is not what I expected from a place that claimed to be united and peaceful. Was I really to become a street rat with no claim and no way out? Or was I to become a high paid whore for an underground chain of violent men who only wanted the money I made using my body? My options were not looking very good and there was no alternative, just opposing ultimatum's. The door creaks open and I raise my head. Without thinking, I give the only answer my lips can manage.

"I'll do it."

The victory is clear on his face and he snaps his fingers. One man breaks formation and relinquishes his black jacket, wrapping it around me. He helps me to stand. It is the only kindness I have been shown since I came, and I suspect it is not genuine. He leads me to the man and I am taken under his wing. I don't ask where he herds me and I don't ask what becomes of my things. He only walks with heavy steps that I follow with quicker ones. The farther I go with him, the farther I am from that loft in the upper part of town. I feel myself already slipping away as I see the place he is leading me.

An abandoned warehouse with a brightly lit, red building beside it. My stomach curdles and then the doors close behind me. No way out and nowhere left to go. Not that there was any other option, I settle in closer to his side and follow him to a room in the back.

And so began my instruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave a review! :)**

_Chapter 3: Several Months Later_

I feel the pasty make up seeping into my pores and I paint it on, just like I have been doing every night for the past seven months. It's expensive stuff that only Zarron, the rogue leader of the Agni-Runner's, can afford to buy me. The rouge that I apply is almost half the price and it comes from my highest paying customer to date. All I need do is write him a letter, spray some perfume on the paper, and it's on my doorstep in a pretty blue box the very next day. Though he is not the only to send me gifts, I have acquired hair ornaments from other clients, new gowns, and lingerie that is specially requested to be worn that night if they are to be present. I always oblige. How can I not? I've been living comfortably under the ever watchful eye of my first benefactor. By far, he has spent the most on me. All I need to do is give a stunning performance every night since my discovery and everything is taken care of.

I am, after all, his _star_ attraction. A sought after dancer and highest paid courtesan in his line-up. He takes pride in it for the both of us. I'm too disgusted with myself after every affiliation to care how much I make. It's a mockery and so am I.

"Ren, it's almost time." One of the other girls dances into my dressing room. She's wrapped in a thin, velvet blanket and her cheeks are flushed. There are two numbers before mine and the other's always retire with their clients before I go on. As I always end the show, I always begin the show as well. I give her a complacent nod and she leaves. They all know to leave me alone or they'll find themselves on the streets. I blame that on Zarron. His temper and possessiveness scared away any possible friends I might have hoped to make in this awful place.

Plus, I'm not exactly one to be trifled with. I know too much for my own sake. If I ever decided that this life wasn't worth it anymore and walked out the door right now, my life would end before I could breathe the scent of freedom. Besides, after my branding, I'm too hollow inside to keep a conversation or care to make friends. I do as I'm told and that's why I'm his 'pet'.

Brushing away the loose strands of my golden hair, I look at the scar on the side of my neck. It's an ugly reminder of the decision that saved my life. A simple pink scar in the shape of a circle. The burn still courses through my veins and the memory of it makes me shiver all over again. I used to wake up screaming because I thought my whole body was being branded and not my neck. Eventually, my fears ceased in size and I only ever shake anymore. It was on that same night that Zarron took the only thing I could ever really call _mine_. I protested at first, but he twisted my arm again and left me in a position where I could not refuse him. The nights I spent with him until my debut at the night club were the only lessons I had in dancing. Seduction, using only my body. Wriggle the way I do when I'm beneath him and writhe the way I do when it ends. Only, I put more pain than pleasure into these steps. I feel dirty and I don't think I can ever be cleansed.

Three days later, after my branding and after my first fitting, Zarron called me into his office. He told me that I was to go on a mission with his crew to apprehend a mole who was passing messages to another gang, a rival of his. I paled. I told him I had no way of defending myself. He just laughed.

"You're my wild card, babe." He looks at me knowingly. "You're an earthbender."

How he knew that, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that after that one successful night, I was welcomed into every gang discussion and rundown possible. I had time for that and for my spotlight on the stage. I could tell any living soul how the Agni-Runner's keep their secrets and who they trust them to. I could even expose every single soul who ever donated a large and generous sum to the bank of Agni. I knew everything. I was both an asset and a liability.

That was why I could never leave and have a family. Although, I bothered not to linger on it anymore. I had shed those tears long ago.

There's no more time left to think and I still have to put on my gown. It's red and by far my favorite of the others. I add the finishing touches to my hair and wrap the sparkling gold gossamer over my eyes to give the appearance that I am the same as the onlookers. A firebender. The lush room I call my own is much nicer and safer than being on the stage, but I close the door behind me and make my way through the hallways. Accompanying me tonight are two men I have never seen before, but they have the same face. I assume they are new. The new guys are always left to take care of me. A test of loyalty, as one might think, but really it's just a way to show them who belongs to whom. Meaning, I belong to Zarron, and if word got around that someone else had their eye on me. Curtains for the starter and the snitch.

Out on stage he curtain is closed and I take my place beside the ribbon that hangs from the ceiling. I wrap my arm around the strong silk and wait for the curtain to open. When the music starts, I fall into it. My body turns into that flame that I crave to rise up and swallow me. It only ever happens in my imagination, but each time I dance, I die every time. Just the same as the performance before it.

But there's something in the thick, smoke filled room tonight. I can't put my finger on it just yet, not until I stop and my dance ends. All eyes are on me, but the only ones I make contact with are amber. They are the same as everyone else's in the room, but his are different. His are full of awe as he stares on at me, while the others only think to be on top of me, breathing heavily, getting what they paid for. I don't think I would mind it if he was a client. Unfortunately, his informal garb and cowlick hairline screams his poor wages. I turn away from him and finish my dance. I am no better than these people who are friendly in the daylight, but devils in the dead of night. Like them, I feign who I really am.

One devil to another, I am just earth pretending to be fire.


End file.
